1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus having fuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus undergoes procedures such as THB (temperature humidity bias) and HAST (high acceleration stress test) to measure a reliability of the semiconductor apparatus. In such procedures, a fail is likely to occur in that a fuse of the semiconductor apparatus is changed from a cut state into an uncut state, and thus, a problem is caused in that the reliability of the semiconductor apparatus deteriorates.
In detail, TBH and HAST are procedures for a testing reliability under high temperature and high humidity conditions. As a cut fuse is exposed under the high temperature and high humidity conditions of TBH and HAST, the metal constituting the anode electrode of the cut fuse may be ionized, and the ionized metal may migrate toward the cathode electrode of the fuse. Due to migration of the ions, the anode electrode of the fuse is electrically connected to the cathode electrode of the fuse, thus, the cut fuses are likely to be short-circuited. That is to say, as a fail occurs in that the cut fuse is changed into an uncut state, the reliability of the semiconductor apparatus may deteriorate.